1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-alkylamino-3-(5-carbocyclicalkylaminocarbonylthiazol-2-yloxy)-propan-2-o l and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof; 5-(5-carbocyclicalkylaminocarbonylthiazol-2-yloxymethylene)-N-alkyloxazoli dine derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and to methods of preparing such compounds. In a further aspect this invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of the above compounds, of the invention, and to methods of treating cardiac disorders and hypertension in mammals.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time, the compound frequently used in the United States for the treatment of several cardiac arrhythmias is propranolol (i.e. 1-(isopropylamino)-3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol). This compound primarily achieves its therapeutic action by blocking cardiac .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites and is a general .beta.-adrenergic blocker which blocks all .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites including those in the lung, as well as the .beta.-adrenergic receptor sites in the heart. Propranolol is contraindicated in patients who suffer from asthma or chronic obstructive lung disease, because following its administration to such patients, an increase in airway resistance and bronchial constriction has been observed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,441 discloses certain 3-(5-substituted aminocarbonylthiazol-2-yloxy)-propan-2-ol-1-amines having potent .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and cardiac selectivity. We have now discovered novel analogues of this class of compounds having unexpectedly superior .beta.-blocking activity and/or cardiac selectivity and/or reduced cardiac depression. The compounds are especially felicitous for the treatment or palliation of angina pectoris and cardiac arrhythmias and because of their cardiac selectivity can be safely applied to patients who suffer from asthma or chronic obstructive lung disease.